Messages may be sent between Internet of Things (IoT) devices and web services and/or other IoT devices. As used herein, IoT refers to an architecture which provides for interconnecting a network such as the Internet with communicating and/or perceived objects. IoT devices may be subject to firewalls, observation, modification, forgery and/or denial of service attacks.